The invention relates to AlInGaAs/AlGaAs diode lasers.
Semiconductor diode lasers characterized by darkline defect growth resistance and capable of laser emission in a wavelength range 0.65-0.95 .mu.m are desired. Alloy systems can be designed to yield active layer/cladding layer structures with these desired performance characteristics.